


February

by reptilianraven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Technically life is just dying really slowly, but you’re never dying fast enough to stop living life, so better much live it to the fullest right?”</p>
<p>In which the shortest month becomes the longest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is a really experimental fic but i have been rewriting it over and over again for the longest time and i think i should just stop and post it already (before i have another urge to rewrite it again)
> 
> also this work was loosely inspired by my filipino teacher and an amazing play she wrote. this ones for you miss.

**February 26, 10:07am**

Dave reads the newspaper through his shades.

Actually that’s a lie and he knows it. He’s just staring at the words until they blur into a mess of black and grey.

He deliberately skips that one very small header in the corner about a 26 year old who was a victim of a hit and run.

 

**February 6, 1:06pm**

“John,” Dave says as John pushes him out through the front door. “You do realize that I live here too.”

“Oh stop moping and go do what hipsters do when they’re bored,” John tells him and Dave flicks him on the forehead. “I just need you out for a few hours, okay?”

“And why is that?” John had finally gotten him out of the apartment and into the hallway. 

“I can’t tell you. That would ruin the surprise.” He sing songs.

“Well I think I have the right to know why I’m getting thrown out onto the streets.” Dave tells him.

“Gosh fine, I just need the apartment to myself because of my Valentine’s gift for you.”

Dave sighs but he doesn’t hide his smile. Seeing John all excited and giddy makes him excited and giddy as well.

“I’ll just text you when you can come back,” John leans in and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “Anyways goodbye!” He slams the door in Dave’s face.

 

**February 6, 3:37pm**

“So what are you going to do for John?” Rose asks as she takes a sip of her black coffee, “Testicle” is scrawled in marker on the name section.

Dave stops licking the whip cream off of his caramel frappucino to answer.

“I don’t know, judging by how hyped up he is with his plan must mean that whatever he is planning is fuckin amazing, I’m just doing some cliché shit.” He checks his phone for a text from John, he still hasn’t gotten the a-ok to go back to the apartment.

“Like what?”

“No way in hell am I telling you.” Dave says as he resumes to licking the whip cream.

“Why so defensive?” She asks. “Also stop doing that, you’re making yourself gayer than you actually are.” He slowly puts his frap down.

“I’m not being defensive, I just think that my idea is shit compared to what John has planned.” Dave doesn’t beat around the bush, not when he’s around his sister. Even if he did try to avoid the topic, she would just figure it out herself.

“John will love whatever you have planned.” Rose says sincerely. 

“He’s John, he loves everything and that is what makes it hard,” He tells her. “I have to make it better and special because John deserves a good Valentine’s Day.” He starts sipping his drink.

“Maybe you could propose?”

He chokes on his frap.

 

**February 24, 10:38pm**

TG: look please just

TG: i know im not talking to anybody but please just let me pretend for a bit okay

TG: because if i dont i p sure that im not gonna last very long

TG: you dont just do this

TG: youre supposed to go as an annoying old geezer

TG: not like this

TG: oh i get it

TG: i bet this is some thought out prank isnt it

TG: you probably spent forever thinking this up huh wow

TG: haha very funny you got me

TG: please wake up now

TG: please

 

**February 11, 6:50pm**

“Dad I wouldn’t forget something like that,” John says jokingly into his phone. “Yeah, the 25th. We’ll wake up early for the flight.” He pauses as he listens. “Yeah, love you too, bye.”

“What was that about?” Dave asks. 

“Oh it was just my Dad,” John replies. “He’s just reminding us about our visit to Washington on the 25th.”

 

**February 25, 12:09am**

“Hello?” Dave says through the phone. “Mr. Egbert?”

John’s Dad asks why he’s calling in the middle of the night. And Dave tries really hard to keep his voice straight and steady but he fails.

“It’s about John.” He says and his voice breaks at the end.

 

**February 9, 7:28am**

“So you’re going to take him out to a fancy dinner?”

Dave has the wireless phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder. For once he woke up earlier than John so he decided to make breakfast for a change.

“Yeah, I know it’s a terrible idea.” He says as he flips a pancake.

“It’s not terrible!” Jade’s voice says through the phone. “Honestly I’m just surprised that you had something planned.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means whatever the fuck you want it to mean.” 

“I just need something more though.” Dave says.

“What kind of something?” He transfers the pancakes onto a plate.

“Something more personal, but at the same time I don’t want it to get overly sappy because that’s lame.”

“Dave, you were never not lame.”

“Do you hear that sound?” Dave asks. “It’s the sound of me not hearing the haters.”

“You could give me two weeks and I still wouldn’t have enough time to list what was stupid in what you just said,” Jade says and she laughs. “But if you want it personal then you shouldn’t be worried about it getting sappy, I mean this is John we’re talking about.”

“Yeah yeah I know, I just--“ He pauses as he turns off the stove. “I don’t want to come off as overly clingy and shit. I have a bit of a rep to keep you know?”

“Okay I think I get you now,” She says. “But whatever you plan, just remember that you’re in a relationship, you kinda don’t need to hold any of your feelings back.”

“I guess so.” He sees John coming out of the bedroom. “Kay Harley, I gotta go. Sleeping beauty is up.”

 

**February 24, 6:00pm**

“I’m going out for a bit!” John shouts from the front door.

“Where to?” Dave shouts back.

“We’re out of milk.” John says as he slips his shoes on.

“Why are you going to buy milk, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Dave asks as he walks to John.

“We have cereal but we don’t have milk, that’s just tragic.” He replies. “I’ll just be out for a short while, okay?”

“Geez fine.”

“Bye, Dave!”

“Bye.” Dave hears the sound of the door opening then closing.

 

**February 24, 6:21pm**

The night is quiet. 

Everything is quiet and serene.

But the image is broken by the loud screeching of tires.

 

**February 14, 9:02pm**

“You are the best Dave,” John says as he looks up at you. “I mean really the best. That was probably the most delicious meal I have ever had in my life.” 

The two of them sit on a bench in some park nearby their apartment, both of them dressed in full suits. John is lying down, his head in Dave’s lap. They had just finished dinner at a very upscale place, John has no idea how Dave had afforded it but he insisted that John should just shut up and enjoy it. 

Dave bends down and kisses John’s forehead. “Glad you liked it.”

They stay there for a while, John looks up at the stars and Dave takes in the cold night air. The silence is comfortable, the both of them enjoy the others silence. 

It was too dark to notice the dark clouds looming over them. When the first few drops of rain hit John’s glasses, they noticed that they should have brought an umbrella.

“Oh shit,” John sits up as the rain gets continues to drizzle. “This is gonna get stronger isn’t it.”

Dave doesn’t have any time to answer because it starts pouring.

They don’t bother looking for a dry area to stay till the rain dies out. They just run. 

Somehow it turns into a race of who can get there fastest. They run and they laugh, they try to trip each other and slow the other down.

By the time they’re in front of their apartment door, both of them are completely soaked from head to toe.

Dave fishes the key out from his pocket while John shakes the water out of his hair.

“Okay I think both of us need a shower after this.” Dave says as he unlocks the door.

“I don’t think we’ll need a shower.” John says as Dave opens the door.

“And why not?” Dave doesn’t need an answer because he sees what he thinks John has been planning for the past few days.

From his position, he can see that the apartment is filled to the brim lit candles and rose petals and it vaguely smells like apples. It looks like it came straight out of some chick flick.

He didn’t have any more time to register it because John immediately pushes him inside then against the back of the door.

“Happy Valentine’s Dave.” He says before kissing him.

Dave is surprised at the least. His mind lags a bit before he wraps his arms around John’s neck, leaning into him a bit more.

John pulls away before untying Dave’s tie. “We should probably get all these wet clothes off huh?” John says.

“Uh wow.” Is Dave’s only reply. “God you gayed up the apartment,” He says. “Wait, what smells like apple juice?”

John leans in, right next to Dave’s ear, and he whispers in probably the sexiest tone Dave has ever heard. “All the candles are apple scented.”

Dave is in love with this man.

 

**February 24, 7:12pm**

Dave paces around the room with his phone in hand.

John hasn’t come back yet and he hasn’t been picking up his phone.

He calls once more and this time somebody picks up, he sighs in relief.

But it isn’t John’s voice.

Thousands of scenarios run through his head and he doesn’t like any one of them. He doesn’t have to guess which one it is though because the man on the other end of the line tells him. The man’s voice is steady and measured. He is probably used to this, Dave thinks.

“I’m sorry but he’s been in an accident.”

 

**February 15, 9:26am**

Dave wakes up with John’s face right in front of his.

“Morning.” John says with a smile.

“Morning.” Dave replies.

The room still smells like apples despite the fact that all of the candles have either gone out or melted to the base. He also remembers that they broke a vase or two last night because John pushed him into a table. That and all of the rose petals that are still on the floor. They’re going to have to clean this up, Dave thinks.

He realizes that John has his “concentrated” face on.

“John what are you doing?” He asks.

“I’m counting your freckles,” John says. “So stay still or else I’ll have to start over.”

John stares at him for a few seconds before Dave just starts laughing.

“Hey! I told you to stay still,” John says as Dave turns to the other side. “What are you laughing at?”

“You look funny when you’re determined.” Dave says.

“You always look funny.” John says and Dave faces him again.

“Yeah,” He says. “Whatever you say.”

 

**February 24, 11:34pm**

Dave was never an optimist. He never really looked on the bright side but he didn’t look at the latter either. He preferred to look nowhere; he preferred to wait until the inevitable slapped him in the face.

One of the doctors stood in front of him. Dave couldn’t really hear what he was saying but he understood nonetheless.

The sentence starts with the standard “I’m sorry.”

He chooses not to listen anymore.

 

**February 2, 4:36pm**

“You like chocolate right?” John asks.

The two are engaged in an intense Pokemon battle. Dave sits on the floor while John is draped over the couch in the most unconventional position ever. Both of them hold their respective DS while Dave decides on what move he should pick to finish off John’s Altaria. 

“Of course I like chocolates, who doesn’t like chocolate?” He says as his Samurott delivers an Ice Beam. Critical Hit. “Why do you ask?”

John snaps his DS shut before the “ALTARIA FAINTED” text comes up, Dave had won this battle.

“No I was just wondering about what I should get you for Valentine’s Day.” 

“Valentine’s Day?” He says. “I didn’t think you would be in to stuff like that.”

Dave is 50% sure that John heard the words that he didn’t say. It was no secret that Dave was a bit sentimental, he just likes to pretend that it is. John knows that he actually likes those sappy romance things, but John never brings it up as not to hurt Dave’s pride.

“I don’t know it seems cool,” John says. “Plus it’s a couple thing and we’re a couple, we should do something couple-like.”

“Valentine’s Day is a marketing strategy for flowers and pastries.” Dave says and John rolls his eyes

“Yeah I get that it is pretty dumb but I still think that we should do something, it feels like some kind of boyfriend initiation,” John says as he turns himself over, lying on his front. “It could be fun.”

“We don’t need Valentine’s day because I treat you like a princess every day.” Dave pokes John on the nose. 

“We could make it a thing though, like a special thing.”

“We’re already a special thing,” Dave says and John pouts at him. “Okay look at it this way, millions of years in the future, the sun will die and expand then it will engulf our entire planet. And after that dumb things like V day won’t matter, it’s normal stuff that’ll matter.”

“That is millions of years in the future, Valentine’s is in a few weeks you dumbass.” John scoffs.

“All I’m saying is that it’s dumb.” He’s running out of things to say.

“Well I have a retaliation statement,” John tells him and Dave feigns interest. “Technically life is just dying really slowly, but you’re never dying fast enough to stop living life, so better much live it to the fullest right?”

“What does that have anything to do with our current debate?” 

“An example of living life to the fullest could be doing something on Valentine’s.” John says and Dave snickers.

“That was terrible reasoning but I’ll humor you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make something really cool on the 14th, it’ll be so cool that it becomes a thing.” John says proudly.

Dave doesn’t say that he has some things planned already. He doesn’t say it but a part of him thinks that John already knows.

Well February is a short month, Dave thinks. The whole Valentine craze would die out pretty quickly.


End file.
